


Smile like the Summer Sun

by Snow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Class Differences, Class Fantasies, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee doesn't always feel comfortable with Inara, doesn't always know what to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile like the Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo for the Class Fantasies square.

Inara's shuttle smells like marigolds and orange oil, and something like willows that comes from the perfume the woman put on today. Kaylee hovers awkwardly at the entrance to it. She knows the invitation had been to come as soon as she finished up work, but Kaylee shouldn't have taken that so literally. She'd just been so eager to see the woman she hadn't remembered that she still reeks of the sticky popcorn-smell of the adhesive she'd been curing up a bond with and that she has grease smeared on her face and arms, and the knees of her pants.

"I'll come back after I shower," she says after a moment, eyes focused on the neutrally blank screen of Inara's communication system.

"No, wait," Inara says. Kaylee's eyes flicker to her, and the first word she thinks of is _beautiful_ and the second is _elegant_. Her third thought is to wonder if Inara's dress is as soft as it looks. She isn't sure that she'll get to find out; Inara usually undresses herself and hangs her dresses carefully from hangers. Kaylee's pretty sure she'd take the same care, if she had anything so nice.

"Kaylee," Inara says, stepping in and reaching out to brush her fingers over Kaylee's cheek. "Stay." Kaylee hopes that she's avoiding the inevitable grease. Inara isn't someone who should have to scrub it from her fingers.

Kaylee finds that she doesn't want to refuse, even if she isn't quite sure what to do with her hands.

Inara solves that problem when she takes Kaylee's right hand in her own, and studies it carefully, before turning and placing it on her dress. Kaylee studies the row of tiny buttons all down the side, and discovers that the fabric is too stiff to seem all that comfortable after all. "How did you get this on?" Kaylee asks, as she starts on the buttons.

Inara laughs, and it's light and wonderful. Maybe this is right, if Kaylee can make Inara laugh like that. "I'm very flexible," she says.

Kaylee has the buttons half un-done when she feels a hand settling just below her ass, firm and bold, and everything that Inara is but doesn't always show (like when her clients don't want her to). Kaylee has steady hands, earned from all the time she's spent working with machinery, and she finishes out the row of buttons before she lets herself really feel that pressure, and before she gives in to the urges it sparks in her. 

She tilts Inara's chin and presses her lips against the other woman's, wondering if this would feel somehow better if she were wearing lipstick as well. If that would bring her closer to Inara's level.

* * *

When they're lying naked on the bed, Inara in between Kaylee's legs, Kaylee can still feel how they're different. The blankets on Inara's bed are soft, and she's only now adjusting to how she has to move to get any real push off of them, and Inara's skin is soft. Her hair doesn't tangle as Kaylee winds her hand through the waves.

She lets the thought go for the moment at the flick of Inara's tongue against her clit, at the press of her finger into Kaylee. It's hard to maintain thoughts of too much coherency in moments like this, and it's enough to relax, to let the reasons and Kaylee's questions about what they're doing go. Her body knows what it's like to be an equal, and that's all that matters, when they're in this state.


End file.
